Monster
by Loony-1995
Summary: Ron has two dark secrets but the disappearance of a Slytherin girl threatens that. With aurors, Umbridge and Hermione on the prowl can he keep the secrets secret? Song-fic: Monster - Skillet.


Just a little song-fic! Hope you enjoy and that I do this song justice!  
Song-fic to Monster by Skillet.

* * *

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Harry, he was meant to be doing his Potions homework but his mind wasn't on Potions. He constantly glanced up at the grandfather clock, waiting.

'Ron, where are you going? It is almost eleven; curfew has been in place for nearly two hours! If you go out you could lose your Prefect status!' His prefect badge was the last thing on his mind right now.

'I'm meeting someone.'

'At midnight? What are you going to be doing at that sort of hour?'

'I think it's best if Ron don't answer that question,' smirked Harry. 'Night mate, have fun,' Harry nodded to him and walked off up the stairs to his dorm; Ron may have been his best friend but he didn't care what Ron got up to late at night.

Hermione huffed but blushed; she knew what Harry was hinting at.

'Ok then, just make sure you don't get caught!' Ron mockingly saluted her and hurried off; he was late and he knew he couldn't be late for this meeting.

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end_

Midnight struck and a huge beast stalked through the corridors of Hogwarts, clawing at the walls as it went, its roars echoing down the halls, tearing classroom doors down; it was hungry.

Ron wished it would stop, leave him alone. He didn't want anyone to come but if you heard its noises would you be able to stop yourself from investigating? A professor was bound to come along and see it, before being ripped to shreds and eaten alive. But Ron desperately wanted some to see, they might be able to help him. He doubted it though. But where was the harm in hoping?

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

'Did anyone hear that creature last night?' Asked Lavender; all of Gryffindor were crammed into its common room; the damage had been seen and the Professors weren't sure if it was still wondering the halls so everyone was ordered to stay in their common room.

'Who didn't?' Came a reply from a seventh year.

'Did you see it Ron?' Yelled Hermione practically jumping up; she'd remembered that Ron had gone out late. 'You went out late, around eleven and weren't back at midnight and that's when the creature started roaring.'

The whole common room turned to Ron.

'Nah, I was busy,' he said smirking.

'Were did you go then?' Gryffindor's eyes lay on Ron waiting for an answer.

'A bedroom,' he winked.

'Who's? You can't get into girl's bedrooms!'

'Oh, yes you can 'Mione.' Ron said with a Cheshire cat grin. 'And no, I'm not going to tell you who I was with.' Hermione sighed but asked no more. The rest of the common room rolled their eyes; they had no gossip and were no closer to knowing what the creature was.

* * *

All pupils had been called to the Great Hall; the professors had searched all of Hogwarts and had found no trace of the creature, it must have left. The hall was silent as Dumbledore spoke.

'We have searched both Hogwarts and its grounds and have found no trace of the creature which you heard last night. But we still do not know if it was a real beast or just someone playing a prank on us all,' Dumbledore and the whole hall looked towards the Weasley twins, who gave nothing away. 'Sadly I don't think it is the latter,' Dumbledore had a grave look on his face as a picture of a beautiful girl appeared behind him. 'This is Rachel May, a seventh year Slytherin student, and has not been accounted for. She was last seen by Slytherin students leaving the Slytherin common room at around eleven to meet someone, but she did not say whom. If you know who she met or where she was meeting said person, please contact me or any professor.'

'Ron might know!' Yelled Hermione, before she thought. 'Sorry.'

'Miss Granger?'

'Sorry Ron...Ron left around eleven and said he was meeting someone.'

'And he said he had been in a girl's bedroom! Yeah, 'cause Hermione was like you can't get into girl's bedrooms and Ron was like yes you can.' Piped up Lavender.

'Mr Weasley was you with this girl or did you see her?'

'I wasn't.' Said Ron a bit too quickly then he should have.

'Are you sure Mr Weasley? You do know that there is nothing wrong with a Gryffindor having a relationship with a Slytherin.'

'He was with me.' Said a cold voice.

'Mr Malfoy?'

'We met at eleven, Ron helped me with a small problem I had and then we went our separate ways at five to midnight.' Dumbledore got over the shock and went to ask a question. 'And it is none of your business as to what the problem was.' Said Draco with a sneer, Dumbledore just nodded.

'Did either of you see Rachel? Mr Malfoy you would have left at around the same time as her, would you not? Did you leave at the same time?'

Draco hesitated but Ron saved him.

'No I didn't see her and I doubted if Draco would, we met in the Slytherin common room. On my way back, same thing, I saw no one.' The whole hall gasped; Ron was in the Slytherin common room!

'It's true sir,' said Pansy Parkinson. 'We all saw Ron and Draco talking in the common room.' And the whole of Slytherin seemed to nod. No more was said on the matter.

* * *

'Thanks, I owe you one.' Smiled Ron as he and Draco stood talking in a corridor; they didn't have to hide their "friendship".

'Just paying you back...but you alright though...you know about the...thing?' Ron laughed lightly.

'Yeah fine, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I'm glad I've got it.' Ron smiled and looked down to his left forearm. But part of him didn't agree; it wasn't just a mark on top of his skin, it could feel its pulse through all of his body and most of all he could feel it in his brain; it felt dirty just thinking about what he had done last night; he could never get rid of it and it would forever haunt him.

Draco nodded; he hadn't got one – yet – but he knew that when he did he wouldn't like it one little bit.

_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

'You alright Ron?' Asked Harry as him and the rest of his dorm mates sat on their beds talking. Ron had been thinking and staring into space.

'Yeah, yeah, fine.' Ron smiled.

'Ron?'

'Yes Dean?'

'Did you _really _not see that girl? And were Malfoy – for some reason – and the rest of Slytherin just covering for you?' Dean asked curiously; he (and the rest of the dorm) could see no reason as to why Ron would meet up with Draco or why Draco would cover for Ron but they all believed that Ron had seen that girl.

'Well, I did see her, but if I'd told Dumbledore would have never got off my back and I saw her out of the corner of my eye and it was when she was leaving, so I couldn't really help or give any new information could I?' The rest of his dorm mates nodded but really they didn't agree; it was obvious now that he had seen her for longer than he said and in a different place; maybe he had met with her and the Slytherins all knew something they didn't, so covered for him...? 'And no, I actually met up with Draco.'

'Why?' Asked Seamus. Ron shook his head.

'Oh I get it if you told us you'd have to kill us.' Said Seamus smiling. But Ron turned to him and looked gravely into his eyes.

'Oh Merlin...really?' It was Neville's turn to join in. Ron just nodded his head.

The boys began talking again, but they still couldn't forget what Ron had just implied; they knew he wasn't lying; Ron didn't lie about those sorts of things.

Ron pretended to be listening to whoever was talking but he was thinking again. He knew that a day would come where he would have to kill them; it was his duty as a Death Eater. He knew a day would come where he would have to tell the Dark Lord or his death eaters everything; where they were hiding out, what their next plan or move was, who were their closest friends, where they lived and where their family lived; he had to do it and part of him felt no guilt in thinking about these things. It was their fault, but he would give them a chance to choose the right side, but Ron doubted they would.

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

Everyone was told to stay in their common rooms tonight; the creature might come back and they didn't want any more missing students. As an extra precaution, a few aurors were brought in.

Everyone seemed to be happy with this news, minus Ron of course.

'Ronald, what is so important that you need to- Ron get back here now!' Said Hermione bossily as Ron made his way to the portrait hole.

'Hermione, trust me when I say you wouldn't understand.'

'What's so-,'

'I need to speak to Dumbledore.' Hermione shut her mouth and was about to ask another question but Ron seemed to read her mind. 'I'm doing it this late, because I have only just thought of it and it might not wait until morning. And you can sit here worrying all night if you want to and wait for me, but there will be no point because I'll definitely be coming back.' Hermione sighed, shook her head but allowed Ron to leave.

Ron could sense were the aurors were and avoided them; he took secret passage ways that he had discovered on his wonderings before; hid behind statues and walls; and stood in black shadows as they passed. He was not going to get caught. He couldn't.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination, the Shrieking shack. Ron pulled out a small key from his pocket and unlocked a strong looking padlock; he picked it up and when he shut the door behind him, he made sure that this time, he did up the padlock on his side of the door. Ron placed the key in the corner of the shack.  
Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Ron stumbled back to Hogwarts; he was tired but still alert. No one could see or hear him. That would be the end of everything if they did.  
Luckily when he got back in Hermione was asleep on a large open book; he knew she wanted to help and he desperately wanted someone to talk to but he couldn't tell her. _  
_  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Hogwarts was once again called to the Great Hall in the morning. Aurors lined the sides of the hall, all looked on guard and alert; not something Ron was happy about.

'You have all been called here today because we know that some students did not listen to our orders and went out into the corridors at night. Most were caught but some, somehow, managed to get away with it.' Umbridge's tone was harsh and full of disgust, and why was she talking, why wasn't Dumbledore? Ron didn't know the answer but he knew it was bad news for him whatever the reason was. 'And I believe that you do not realise how much danger you put yourselves in by wondering around last night. Last night I set up spells around the Hogwarts building so that when something came in or out of Hogwarts, they would be filmed.'

"_SHIT." _Thought Ron, the game was up. Ron looked behind Umbridge to see an image flick up which would obviously become a small film where he would play the main role.

'Bloody hell!' Whispered Ron; it wasn't him.

A huge black creature could be seen, a werewolf was most likely, outside of Hogwarts' main entrance. You could see the animal's muscles and power; its pure black coat seemed to ripple in the moon light. The wolf looked straight at the camera and gave a wolfish grin before howling loudly. It howls gave the hall goose bumps and echoed through it.

The howl got to Ron's heart and he almost howled along but managed to hide it well as a cough.

This was the first time he had ever seen his full wolf form; he was so proud. Yes, he did look vicious, deadly, violent, fierce, aggressive, angry etc etc but he had a sense of power, grace, beauty and magnificence about him. But part of him reminded him that he was a nasty monster that had killed before and would kill many times more.

Wasn't he just the perfect Gryffindor and Weasley? A death eater _and _a murderous werewolf!

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

'That is as you should all know, is a werewolf. And _that_ werewolf does not seem to be taking a wolfsbane potion and is therefore incredibly dangerous. He has already claimed one life.' The room gasped; Rachel May. 'I know that it is none of the teachers so therefore must be a student.' Everyone looked around to see if they could spot anyone looking nervous or guilty. 'Thus, I shall use a spell which will show off our werewolf and he shall have to be destroyed by the aurors around you.' Ron gasped along with the rest of the hall.

He desperately wanted to run but knew he'd be shot dead before he even made to the end of the table. Ron's brain was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt and the feeling that he was worthless, dirty and a brutal monster. He couldn't be found; the mark would be seen, everyone would realise that he was a death eater and then assume that Draco Malfoy was one too and then they'd figure that Voldermort was really back, just like Harry Potter had said. Ron couldn't betray the Dark Lord like that; he needed to be at Hogwarts to be friends with Harry Potter, so he could give information! No matter how much it hurt him, he'd have to hide his wolf...if that was even possible.

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

Ron grounded his teeth together to stop the howl and dug his nails into the palms of his hands. He could feel the wolf trying to force its way out; he felt his teeth sharpen as they pierced his tongue, but he knew he could not break. Ron was screaming in his head but his face had a bored mask on it; he looked like everyone else.

Ron prayed that he's wake up and it would all be some horrid dream, a nightmare. He was still a death eater and a werewolf but no one knew; he had never been caught on film; he'd never ripped that girl to pieces.

Slowly, the wolf took hold; it wrapped itself around his soul and then heart.

Ron couldn't hold on any longer._  
_  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

It bubbled over.

Ron allowed himself to transform, his eyes slammed shut and when he opened them they were the deepest green and contrasted with his deep black coat. He let out a blood-curding howl.

Hermione whimpered as she saw Ron transform next to her.

The aurors stood in shock. They'd never seen a real werewolf before and all the best training in the world couldn't prepare them for the real thing. And Ron knew it. Even the teachers were frozen.

Ron gave a threatening growl and Umbridge realised how stupid she had been.

She had just transformed a calm boy into a huge and _hungry_ wolf in the middle of a hall full of students.  
Ron stood on his back legs and stretched them out like a human would. The hall whimpered.  
The fur on the left foreleg looked like it had been shaved and on the skin, a dark mark.

The truth was out. The nightmare was out.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Ron roared and pressed the mark, even his wolf side knew he had to hide what he was to them; he wouldn't be able to get information otherwise. He felt it burn but he didn't whimper. It was radical, stupid even but it was them who were in the wrong, they'd made him lose control and show himself. It was their entire fault. But a small part of his brain whispered "_monster"._

The aurors froze as black capes slammed down and stood proud.

Bellatrix smiled madly as she walked towards her favourite, newest death eater.

'I know honey, I know.' Her voice was silky and confident; it soothed the wolf. She understood what needed to be done. They would have their revenge on the wizarding world but not this way.

_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

Ron and Hermione were sitting together alone in the Gryffindor common room; Harry had already left for bed.

'You know Ron...' Hermione put down her quill.

'No Hermione I don't,' he replied, smiling back.

'I had the strangest dream.'

'Oh,' said Ron in a confused tone. 'Want to tell me about it?' Ron put down his quill down and looked at her.

'I won't go into details but you were this werewolf and you kill some Slytherin girl, who I don't think exists in real life – her name was Rachel May?'

'...No, don't think there is any girl in Slytherin by that name, but I could be wrong.'

'No, I think for once you're right.' Ron gently hit her, she smiled. 'And you were a death eater who was friends with Malfoy and we were in the hall for some reason and you turned into your werewolf form, pressed your mark and called loads of death eaters. Then Bellatrix Lestrange said something to you...and then it ended.'

'Bloody hell 'Mione, what have you been eating before bedtime?' Laughed Ron; she rolled her eyes and tutted in the usual Hermione Granger fashion.

'It seemed so life-like but still dreamlike and blurry when I think about it and there is always missing bits.' Hermione shook her head and wished Ron a good night and made her way to bed.

Ron smiled to himself and made his way out of Gryffindor. He had a meeting to be at.


End file.
